When continuous forms are detached, it is highly desirable to provide some sort of a break between different groups of forms so that the detached forms may readily be handled separately in subsequent operations (e.g. mailing, printing, or other handling). One simple but effective way to accomplish this result is to offset the forms in consecutive groups of forms.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided for automatically offsetting detached forms of consecutive groups of forms, with respect to each other, for ease of subsequent handling. The method and apparatus according to the present invention are simple and straight-forward, and can accomplish the offsetting in a high speed, effective manner utilizing simple equipment and controls.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of producing offset stacks of individual business forms from a feed of continuous business forms using a guide rail elongated generally in a first direction (in which direction the forms are conveyed in) and movable between at least first and second positions in second and third opposite directions, both transverse to the first direction, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Automatically continuously detaching the forms in a first group of forms, in continuous format, at a detaching position. (b) Automatically conveying the detached forms of the first group away from the detaching position in the first direction guided at one edge thereof by the guide rail, which is in the first position, to form a first stack of forms. (c) Automatically sensing when the last form in the first group has proceeded to the detaching position. Then, (d) automatically arresting step (a) while simultaneously conveying the last detached forms in the first group to the first stack. (e) Automatically sensing when the last form in the first group has been conveyed to the first stack. Then, (f) automatically moving the guide rail to the second position. Then, (g) repeating steps (a)-(e) for all the forms in a second group, to provide a second stack of individual forms offset from the first stack an amount equal to the distance between the guide rail first and second positions.
The method also preferably further comprises repeating step (g) for a further plurality of different groups of forms, each time moving the guide rail in the second or third direction so that its position is changed compared to its position for the previous group of forms. Also, there is preferably the further step of moving the detached forms in the second direction as step (b) is being practiced so as to bias the detached forms into contact with the guide rail. Typically steps (c) and (e) are practiced by optical sensing, as by optically sensing marks on the forms. Also a downward force is typically applied to the forms during the practice of step (b).
According to another aspect of the present invention apparatus for detaching and stacking business forms is provided. The apparatus comprises: A detacher having an infeed and an outfeed. A first forms sensor associated with the detacher. Conveyor means for conveying detached forms from the detacher outfeed away from the detacher in a first horizontal direction, to a discharge. Guide rail means mounted in association with the conveyor means for guiding the edge of a detached form as it is being conveyed by the conveyor means. Means for mounting the guide rail means for movement in horizontal second and third directions, opposite each other and both generally perpendicular to the first direction. Means for automatically moving the guide rail means in the second and third opposite directions. A second forms sensor adjacent the discharge. And, control means connected to the sensors for controlling the detacher and guide rail moving means.
The guide rail means preferably comprises a block elongated in the first direction and having a vertical edge extending upwardly from, or from just above, the conveyor means. The means for mounting the guide rail comprises a plurality of balls mounted in the block and biased to engage the conveyor means, and at least one guide rod (typically two rods) received by bearing means mounted in the block, the guide rod extending in the second and third directions.
The conveyor means may comprise roller conveyors disposed at an angle (e.g. about 5.degree.) so as to bias the forms being conveyed thereby against the guide rail vertical edge. Hold down means, in the form of flexible straps extending substantially the entire length of the conveyor in the first direction (and the balls too), preferably are provided for engaging the tops of forms and keeping them in contact with the conveyor rollers. The guide rail means is typically moved by a pair of solenoids connected to the block and to a frame that is stationary with respect to the conveyor means, and the sensors are typically optical sensors.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the following apparatus is provided: A detacher having an infeed and an outfeed. Conveyor means for conveying detached forms from the detacher outfeed away from the detacher in a first direction, to a discharge. Guide rail means mounted in association with the conveyor means for guiding the edge of a detached form as it is being conveyed by the conveyor means, the guide rail means comprising a block elongated in the first direction and having a vertical edge extending upwardly from, or from just above, the conveyor means. Means for mounting the guide rail means for movement in second and third directions opposite each other and both generally perpendicular to the first direction, the mounting means comprising a plurality of balls mounted in the block and biased toward engagement with the conveyor means. And, means for moving the guide rail block in the second and third opposite directions.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective method and apparatus for offset stacking consecutive groups of detached business forms. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.